


Square Peg

by BardofHeartDive



Series: Rise [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive
Summary: “That’s what you said. That we weren’t really right for each other. We were a square peg and a round hole.” - The Holiday





	Square Peg

**Author's Note:**

> Month of Fanfiction 2017  
> Day 17: Breaking up (late as always)

Brendon was still breathless when Veerla rolled to the side of the bed, a flush of pink still lingering under his warm brown skin. She sat up, gave herself a moment to make sure her legs would hold her, then started collecting her clothes from the floor.

“That was . . . ” He trailed off in a panting laugh. “I’m glad you called.”

“Me too,” she agreed, giving him a coy smile as she shimmied into her panties.

He rolled onto his side, propping himself on an elbow to watch her put her bra on. 

“Do you want to get lunch?” 

“Sure, as long as it’s something quick. Layla and Posey are shipping out today. I promised I’d see them off.”

He groaned, sinking deeper into the pillows for another moment, then heaved himself out of bed. His pants and boxers were on the floor by the dresser but his shirt was missing. He knelt to check under the bed while she turned her dress right-side out and pulled it over her head.

“Oh. While I remember,” he said, sitting back on his heels. “My cousin is getting married in the fall. I was hoping you’d go with me?”

Veerla froze, her arms through the dress but the fabric still bunched around her chest. She pulled it down the rest of the way and smoothed the skirt over her thighs.

“I don’t know,” she said, cautiously. “I’m not sure it would be . . . appropriate.”

He gave up on finding the one he had been wearing before and pulled a new one from the closet, completely missing her hesitancy.

“I don’t need an answer now, obviously. I just wanted to bring it up so you could think about it.”

“Brendon . . . ” Veerla sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. She had one of her boots in hand but didn’t move to put it on. “Where do you see yourself at that point?”

He paused, frowning just a little as he considered. When he didn’t answer after a minute or two, Veerla started for him.

“You’ll have graduated, right?”

“Yeah. With any luck, I’ll be starting my captain orientation.” He tucked in his shirt and finished fastening his pants over it. “I’d like to be in a new place too, or at least looking for one. I mean, this is nice enough but it’s a little small for two, you know? Why?”

“Because I’m hoping to be back in the field,” Veerla answered. He looked at her then and she saw the first flickers of understanding in his dark eyes. “And I’d certainly be interested in having some fun, if we happened to be in same place at the same time. But I’m not planning on being anywhere but the barracks.”

“I . . . ” He shook his head and sat down on the bed next to her. He put his hand on hers and they shared a small, sad smile. “I can’t take you for lunch, can I?”

“No,” she answered. “I don’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Layla and Posey belong to [RockPaperbackScissors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors) and [bondlikejames96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondlikejames96) respectively.


End file.
